


Winged Fate

by Winta_Spirits



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of people are, F/F, F/M, Hanzo and a few others have wings, How Do I Tag, Jesse is confused, LATER, M/M, Other, Shapeshifter Genji, Shapeshifter Jesse, Slight mentions of Assassin's Creed, Slighty(maybe not so slighty) OOC characters, Wings, ahhhhhhh, minor OCs - Freeform, more tags will be added, other shapeshifters, please help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winta_Spirits/pseuds/Winta_Spirits
Summary: If there where some members of overwatch were born with wings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what i can do to improve. This is one of my first fanfics and I do plan of fisinhing this one. (Will be muti-chapter)

Hanzo grinned brightly as he dove head first into the clouds, like a peregrine falcon. His wings tucked in. He loved this, he loved flying threw the air, loved feeling weightless as he fell fast to the unforgiving earth, but before he could hit it the cold, hard ground. He flapped his large wingspan stopping his crazy dive. 

It had been about a year since he had join the ragtag team known as overwatch, and though he has noth truly forgiven himself yet, life has been much more kinder. In the past year he has been reunited with his long thought dead brother, been given a second chance, new friends, and even a bionic cowboy boyfriend. Life was good even if he still felt he didn't deserve it. Hanzo let out a deep sigh, his wings returning to it prison within his back, as he made his way back to the watchpoint.

~this magical timeskip brought to you by Hanzo's Winged Ass~

By the time Hanzo had gotten back to the watchpoint it was around time for supper. Hanzo was smiling softly as he walked down the hall (though to the untrained eye it looked as if he was still frowning), why you may be asking. Well you see today's Hanzo and Jesse 6 month anniversary (because in overwatch most relationships last 1 day to about 3 months), and Jesse had planned something nice just for them. The falcon in human skin walked into the crowded dining room, pass his friend and taking a seat next to his brother and boyfriend. 

"Howdy darlin' where have you been this fine evenin'," Jesse asked.

"I went out for a walk by myself, gunslinger," Hanzo stated, his voice holding no edge.

That was all that was said as they began to eat their food. Jesse was talking up a storm with Fareeha and Ana, while Hana and Hanzo spoke about video games. They listened as Genji and Zenyatta spoke to Baston and Orisa (though neither Orisa, Baston, or Zen had to eat). On the far end of the table Zarya and Mei told stories of their homelands. Yes dinner was great.

When all the food was gone and dishes put away, they all went their own ways. Jesse grinned as he pull the ronin into the their room. It wasn't the grandest of places, but it was better than anything either of them have had in the last 10 years or so. All in all life has been great. To bad it didn't stay that way...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo wakes to the sound of a fledgling gaining their wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters are so short anyway i hope you in joy.

Hanzo shot out of bed like the devil himself was chasing him. Starling the living daylight out of his lover. Quietly he ran threw the halls. The sound of screaming (though to most it sounded like squawking) growing louder. His instincts where thinking for him. Silently telling him to protect the fledgling. He soon found that he was headind straight for D.Va's room. Her pain yells hurt his sensitive hear. The closer he got the more people blocking the way. He was like a bulldozer, shoving everyone out if his way. He had to make to Hana. He knew what was going on, and only another like them could help her threw it.

When he made it to her room he found people trying to open the door. Hanzo let off a warning cry. It shocked them as Hanzo rip the door right out of the wall.  
The room was dark. The tv glowed dimly, slightly revealing the young gamer crying out in pain. Hanzo made his way to the bed and pulled the young fledgling into his lap. Petting her head in a attempt to calm her down. The others that were watching were confused at what the Ronin was doing.

"Shhh calm down fledgling. Quiet now the pain will go away soon," the masterless samurai whispered.

"Haaa-nnnz-o?" Hana choked threw the pain.

"Shhhh don't speak you will need your strength," Hanzo said softly as he ran his hand threw her hair to calm her down.

By this point everyone was crowding around Hana's room. Angela being in fount of the others. Genji, Lucio, and Jesse behind her. The Swiss angel tried to get closer to the peregrine falcon and his fledgling, but Hanzo once again let out a bird like cry. Mercy froze and so the the others. There was just something about that cry, that bird like cry.

"Stay away from the fledgling!" Hanzo yelled at the Swiss woman.

Angela eyebrow rose with those words, but before she could say something to make him calm down the sound od D.Va's pained crys took his attention.

"Shhhh all is fine fledgling. It's almost over. Just breath," Hanzo stated softly.

Suddenly the sound of tearing flesh filled the room. Hana let out a heart breaking scream. Peregrine falcon wings broke threw her tender flesh. Her final scream dying into a soft whimper.

Hanzo acted quickly, rubbing the space in between the blood soaked wings, whispering, "shhh it's over now fledgling. Rest now, you deserve it."

Hana purred softly before her breath evened out and she fell into a deep sleep. Hanzo smiled before looking over to the others. Only one thing was going threw his mind, Well fuck how was he going to explain this?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if there are things i need to correct and fix thanks :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if they seem ooc and sorry it took so long. Enjoy

Ana made her way threw the crowded, Fareeha right behind her. Both of them could smell the bloody wings of the fledgling. Once in the front of the room they found that now there where two peregrine falcons now. Both gave a small smile as they watched their new flock members. Now neither Ana or Fareeha were falcons. No both happen to be Egyptian vultures, but this didn't stop them from forming a flock with the elder Shimada. They could tell the older of the two falcon needed to rest so they took it upon them seleves distract the other members from questioning the masterless samurai.

"Stop let them rest. It is nearly midnight. How about we continue this in the moring?" Ana stated.

"B-but, but Hana-" Lucio tried to argue.

"Is fine. Her wings just came in. It is very likely she will not remember this, and will not even realize they are there. It would be easier to explain later but for now we all must rest," Fareeha explain, making it clear that now was not the time.

Winston sighed, "Their right. It's late and we all need sleep."

It was deathly silent within the nineteen years old gamers room. The agents of overwatch leaving the room one by one (or in the case of Genji and Lucio dragged out) till only a certain cowboy remained. He watch as Hanzo finshed the left wing. Fareeha gave Jesse a small smile before leaving as well. She knew Hanzo's instincts were running wild. It was like that for all who were blessed with wings. They all wanting to keep the fledgling safe, but both Amari knew that the older falcon was the best choice.

Jesse watched the flock, his mind running at hundred miles per hour for you see Jesse had a secret of his own. Jesse was a shifter as was Reinhardt, Genji, Angela, and Lucio. In fact the five of them where a pack, Lucio being their youngest. In many ways those who had the gift of changing their shape, and those blessed with wings were very much a like. Both groups hid from the human world, both form groups for safety, and both could live for hundreds of years. He watched the flock as Ana finushed cleaning the right wing. Hana slept peacefully in the flocks arms. Seeing all is right in the world Hanzo rose form the bed. He noticed Jesse's far away look.

"Jesse let us go. It is late and we must get up early," Hanzo said

Jesse nodded, "Alright partner I was jest thinkin'."

Quietly the west and the east made their way to bed.


	4. Author,s note (please read)

Hey guys and girls, I just wanted to tell you what I'm doing with this story. I'm not deleting it or anything. No, I want to try and rewrite it, since it's been about a year since I had posted this. Oh and guys I'm really sorry about how long it's been, and I'm sorry that the first thing you hear from me is a author's note.

Now you might be wondering why exactly I'm rewriting it. You see after school I pulled up this story and my notes for it and simply putting it, I didn't like how I wrote it. I did however like where I was going with it and what I found in my notes. I don't know how long it will take for the rewrite of chapter one will be posted, but I hope it's soon. I would also like to thank everyone who has read this.

 

 

 

Winta

**Author's Note:**

> Well I tried hope you injoy


End file.
